Putting The Peaces Back Together
by Daisyangel
Summary: Calleigh let out a blood curdling scream and slapped Eric in the face then she collapsed into his arms sobbing. HC EC friendship please review this story contains adult themes


Title: Putting the Peaces Back Together

Author: Daish

Rating M just to be safe for graphic descriptions of sex

Disclaimer I do not own them. If I did I would go beat the tar out of the writers:d.

Pairing H/C, EC friendship

Summary: Calleigh let out a blood curdling scream and smacked Eric across the face then she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

A/n Ok this fic was inspired by way to much tension with finals and a lot of other stuff going on. Feedback yes please.

"Calleigh, c'mon sweetheart we're going to be late."

"I'm coming Horatio see here I am," Calleigh said as she walked into the living room grabbing her purse as she headed towards the door with Horatio placing his hand at the small of her back and gently guiding her out shutting the door behind them. Calleigh leaned over and gave Horatio a quick kiss as they pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street.

"Ok guys Ryan you and I have a DB out near the edge of town. Cal, you and Eric have a B and E on Garth Street." Everyone nodded and Calleigh took the paper from Horatio's hand.

"I just have to get my kit meet you at the hummer?" she asked flashing Eric a megawatt smile.

"Sure meet you there," Eric replied giving her a smile of his own.

The scene looked to be fairly straight forward. "Hey tell you what Eric I will take the upstairs and you can take down here."

"Sure sounds good to me," Eric said as he headed off to continue processing. Calleigh began to process the upstairs and had just walked into the master bedroom when she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulders. She tried to scream but thought better of it when he whispered to her.

"Scream and you will regret it!" Calleigh just nodded and tried to get a good look at him. Before she knew what was happening he had pushed her down on to the floor and was grabbing at her clothes. Finally he had succeeded in getting all of her clothes off of her. All the while Calleigh had put up a fight. This only served to make him even angrier.

"Get the hell off of me now!"

"Just shut up and stay still you stupid bitch," He growled menacingly into her ear as she was divested of all of her clothes. Calleigh closed her eyes in fear of what was sure to come next. He straddled her and held her down by her shoulders.

"You know you don't want to do this. C'mon it will not do you any good." Calleigh began to scream for Eric but his hands holding her down hard and forcing himself into her stopped any protests she had been about to make. He continued to thrust into her and roughly touch her every where until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop it right now. He slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her around her throat.

"You listen and you listen well. You screwed up my fucking life when you threw me in prison," he spat with venom in his voice.

"Get off me now your hurting me. Eric I need you now!" Calleigh shouted at the top of her lungs. Calleigh scream made Eric race to the stairs at top speed calling to trip over his shoulder

"Frank, get the hell in here now!"

"Delko, What is it?"

"It's Calleigh she's in trouble come on," Eric said as he ran up the stairs with Trip right on his heels. The sight that met their eyes made Eric's stomach roll.

"Calleigh, oh sweetheart! Eric cried as he ran over to her.

"Get off of her you sick basterd," Eric yelled pulling the guy off Calleigh and throwing him towards Trip. Trip slapped the cuffs on his wrists and read him his rights.

"Frank, call for an ambulance Calleigh needs medical attention now."

"Sure thing I'm on it," Frank replied pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911. Eric knelt down beside Calleigh careful not to startle her or touch her.

"Calleigh, hon can you please look at me?" Eric asked softly so as not to scare her. Calleigh slowly turned her head and Eric winced at the sight of the bruises and handprints that were all over her. All of a sudden he realized that she had no clothes on without thinking he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Eric," Calleigh replied softly as Frank came back in to the room.

"Calleigh are you going to be ok?" Frank asked gently.

"Yah I will be."

"I need to get your statement once you're checked out ok?" Calleigh nodded as she caught sight of the EMTS coming into the room. Both men moved aside to allow them to do their job.

"Oh my gosh Horatio!" Eric cried.

"Don't worry about it Delko I called him after I called 911. He is going to meet us at the hospital. C'mon lets go," Frank said as they turned and headed out of the house and to the hospital.

Eric and Frank raced into the hospital looking for the red Head lieutenant. "H, how is she?" Eric asked as he spotted his boss pacing around the waiting room.

"I don't know she is pretty banged up but she will be fine physically at least. They are going to let her go home tomorrow. They want to keep her overnight because of a possible concussion from when he threw her to the floor. What happened back there?"

"She said she would look upstairs and I volunteered to do the downstairs. She must have been up their for about 15 minutes when she called my name. Actually it was more like screamed my name and Frank and I ran up and arrested the jerk and got Calleigh taken care of," Eric concluded as he placed his head in to his hands.

"Eric, look at me." Horatio waited until he had Eric's attention before he continued speaking. "It isn't your fault. You were there for Calleigh when she needed you. You couldn't have known what was going to happen you got her out of the situation as soon as you could. The perp was probably threatening her if she screamed for help. Oh yah, Calleigh wanted me to make sure that you knew that she doesn't blame you and she is asking for you."

"Ok can I go and see her?" Eric asked tentatively. Horatio nodded and directed him towards Calleigh's room.

Eric gasped at the sight of his best friend laying in the hospital bed the harsh bruises all over her glaring against the harsh light. "Oh god Calleigh I am so sorry," Eric choked out as tears filled his eyes.

"Eric c'mere it isn't your fault you did everything you could. I mean it I want to thank you and let you know that I don't blame you. Now do you believe me or am I going to have to use that thick skull of yours for target practice?" Calleigh asked with a small hint of a smile.

"Ok I believe you Calleigh," Eric said with a smile of his own. Calleigh was happy to be released the next day. She had wanted to go back to work but after much convincing Horatio got her to stay home for one more day. Calleigh had a smile on her face as she walked into CSI two days later. "It feels good to be back here," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Yah I bet it does," Horatio replied. Calleigh was greeted with hugs and smiles as she walked into the break room.

"Ok Eric you continue to process the evidence from your case you got yesterday. Calleigh I would like you to help him. Ryan you and I are going to go talk to some more of the witnesses," Horatio finished as he stood up and headed for the door. The next few hours had gone by fairly uneventful and Horatio had come and visited Calleigh when he got back just to make sure she was all right. Eric walked in to trace to see if Calleigh had any luck with the evidence. Without thinking about it he got her attention by taking hold of her shoulders. Calleigh reacted like she had been shot. She jumped up. Calleigh let out a blood curdling scream and smacked Eric across the face then she collapsed in to his arms sobbing.

"Oh god Calleigh I am so sorry honey it is ok shh it's ok," Eric said soothingly as he rubbed circles on her back. At the sound of Calleigh's scream and her sobs Horatio, Ryan Alex and Valera all came running. They all stopped short as they saw Calleigh in Eric's arms slowly calming down. Eric looked up at his boss and Horatio just nodded signifying it was ok for Eric to be holding his girl friend.

"Oh Eric, I am so sorry that I hit you," Calleigh cried.

"Cal, its ok I shouldn't have taken hold of your shoulders. I should have known that would scare you." All of a sudden Horatio understood what had happened. He looked over the top of Calleigh's head at Eric who nodded and let go of Calleigh and Horatio took her into his arms.

"There there sweetheart, it's all ok now. I am going to take Calleigh home. I will be back soon."

"Ok you go home and get some rest sugar," Alexx said softly as she gave Calleigh a kiss on the cheek.

"I will and Eric I am sorry about that."

"Calleigh I told you it's ok," Eric said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok and I am sorry for letting you guys think I was doing fine. I have made a decision I think I am going to go to counseling so I can properly deal with this."

"Good for you baby. Now let that handsome man of yours take you home," Alexx said as she gently pushed Calleigh and Horatio out the door and watched them as they walked down the hall and headed for home and some much needed rest for Calleigh.

Finish


End file.
